There are excessively strong neuronal activity synchronization procedures in the brain in a number of neurological and psychiatric diseases and these have a very strong negative influence on the cerebral function. Tinnitus is such a disease. Tinnitus refers to a sound in the ear, mostly in the form of a high-pitched tone, but occasionally also having a knocking, pulsing or beating character. It is a widespread disease in the form of disturbing sensations that are of an agonizing nature for many patients. Currently available therapy methods for such diseases include pharmacotherapy, deep brain stimulation and the like.